rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Schattenelben
Kay Eriya / Rassen und Völker auf Kay Eriya / Elben Die Heuler der dunklen Lieder, Das verdorbene Volk im Schatten Shaonarim, die Schattenelben, sind ein kleines und von ihren Geschwistern gemiedenes Volk. Sie leben nur an den düstersten und bösesten Orten. Vor langer Zeit haben sich einige Elben verschiedener Stämme, aber vorallem Grau- und Hochelben, in das Lied der Schatten weiter vorgewagt, als ein Magier sich bisher dies zutraute. Sie glaubten, dass der Krieg der Kaoronen es rechtfertige, wenn sie die Lieder der Bosheit und des Verfalls tiefgründig erforschten. Die Meisten erkannten den Fehler in diesem Vorhaben und kehrten mit befleckter Seele um. Doch einige Wenige gingen den Weg unaufhaltsam weiter, soweit bis kein Weg mehr ans Licht zurückführte. Ihr Verstand verkehrte sich und sie wurden zu den Schattenelben, nur von den dunkelsten Trieben motivierte und durch Verrat gezeichnete Geschöpfe, die äusserlich vielleicht ihren Geschwistern gleichen mögen, aber innerlich doch heillos verdorben sind. Es heisst, dass die Shaonarim sich in einem Zerrbild einer Zivilisation zusammengefunden haben und den Künsten ihrer Vorfahren auf eine Weise nachgehen, wie nur sie es verstehen können. Durch ihre bedingungslose Abkehr vom Licht der Kreation können sie nichts schaffen. Aber die Dunkelheit und das Vergessen haben sich ihrer angenommen und ihnen mächtige Gaben verliehen, mit denen sie Verändern, Verzehren und Verzaubern können. Das legendäre wie berüchtigte Reich Quel'Solomar sei hier hervorgehoben. Es rieß eine tiefe Wunde in das Bewußtsein der Elben und älterer Völker, die friedlich zusammenlebten, bevor der dunkle Gott Aruas seine Heerscharen schickte und Quel'Solomar verdarb. Für viele Gelehrte ist Quel'Solomar die symbolische Geburtsstunde der Shaonarim, da davor nur einzelne Individuen aber nicht ganze Völker der Dunkelheit verfielen. Über die Paktstämme Es sind einige Paktstämme überliefert, die sich aus Konventen, Bünden und tatsächlichen Familien aus früheren Zeiten entwickelt haben. Diese Stämme bilden die unterschiedlichen Völker und Kulturen unter den Shaonarim. Ihr Verhältnis zueinander ist durch Stärke, Macht, Verrat und Grausamkeit gekennzeichnet. Man munkelt, dass diese düsteren Geschöpfe untereinander aber auch mit anderen dunklen Geschöpfen gemeinsame Päkte geschlossen haben und immer wieder erneuern, die sie unerbittlich aneinanderketten und die Schwachen zwingen, den Starken gefügig zu sein. Turasinistriel Verkünderinnen des dunklen Brunnens, Konkubinen des Aruas Und es waren die Ulthuras, die Hüterinnen des Sonnenbrunnens Sil'Ulthur, die als eine der ersten der Gefahr durch Aruas, dem dunklen Verheerer, gewahr wurden. Als die Sterne sich im Wasser des Brunnens blutrot zeigten, da entsandten sie die Älteste unter ihnen, Sithuriel, zum Hohen Rat, um ihre Geschwister zu warnen. Doch es kam keine Kunde zurück und so waren die Hüterinnen führungslos und alleine. Sie wurden von immer stärkeren Bildern bedrängt und alsbald sprach eine finstere, machtvolle Stimme ihnen zu, die sagte: Dienet dem, der immer war und immer sein wird. Ich bin euer Brunnen, aus dem ihr schöpfen sollt. Und obwohl es sich anfänglich so verhielt, dass die Hüterinnen standhaft schienen, so wurde doch Vielen unter ihnen gewiss, dass die Stimme Recht haben musste. Denn die Bilder und Vision, die sie sahen, zeigten ungeahnte Verheerungen und sie verfielen nach einander alsbald dem Irrsinn und der Schwermut. Zu dieser Zeit befreiten sich die Hüterinnen derer, die nicht an die neue Zeit glaubten, und tränkten den Sonnenbrunnen mit ihrem eigenen Blut. Dann war es an der Zeit für den großen Verheerer, durch die Welten zu langen und mit der Kraft der Hüterinnen ein gewaltiges Tor zu öffnen, durch das Zerenaris, die Geopferte, durch den Verheerer mit seinem Funken erfüllt wurde. Und sie gebar Thorartar, den Fleischgewordenen, der die Armeen des Verheerers anführen sollte. Die Turasinistriel gehören zu jenen Shaonarim-Stämmen, die nicht getilgt werden können. Zu groß ist die Schande, die mit ihrem Namen mitklingt, sind sie es, die den Grundstein für die Verwüstung Quel'Solomars gelegt haben sollen. Sie waren die ersten der wenigen Elben, die gemeinsam mit Thorartar gegen ihre Geschwister ankämpften und etliche standhafte Elben durch ihre trügerische Sinnlichkeit verwirrt und zu Fall gebracht haben. Man vermutet, dass die Turasinistriel als Stamm hauptsächlich weiblicher Shaonarim zwischen Kay Eriya und den Landen von Aruas wandeln. Sie verehren seit damals den dunklen Verheerer als ihren Gott und werden bereits in jungen Jahren mit Aruas selber oder einem seiner Kinder verheiratet. Die Machinationen der Turasinistriel sind ein Hort ewiger Unsicherheit und Ärgernis für die Elben, sind die Hüterinnen des Dunkelbrunnens doch die politisch aktivsten unter den Paktstämmen. An vielen Orten, so heisst es, haben sie ihre Augen und Ohren, und ab und an werden ihre Verführungen im Herzen verschiedenster Elbennationen spürbar. Aus Angst vor Aruas werden sie gnadenlos gejagt, wo auch immer man ihren Flüstereien gewahr wird. Ysil Baladur Dämonenbrut Balador's In den Tagen Quel'Solomars, hiess es, habe es unter den vielen der ersten Opfer des fleischgewordenen Giganten, der da über die Lande der Elben wütete und es in seinem Antlitz hinterliess, ein Dorf gegeben, das aus wehrhaften Kriegern des vornehmsten Schlages bestand. Balador war ihr Anführer und als ihm seine Seher unter Qualen berichteten wie aussichtslos der Kampf gegen Thorartar, dem Aturu, war und sie von den bezwungenen Geschwistern lamentierten, da beschloss Balador sich, den Pfad der Verzweiflung zu beschreiten und ein unumkehrbares Opfer zu bringen. Balador zwang sein Seherkonzil, die Siegel zu Ylandyr zu brechen. Ylandyr war ein verdorbenes Werk über die Ydyr, jenen Kriegerdienern des Namenlosen, die am letzten Tag die Armeen von Ondolas gegen alle Feinde anführen sollten. Ylandyr war in den Leib eines Elben geschrieben, der ohne Namen und in Fesseln aus Licht gelegt für ein längst vergessenes Verbrechen bis in alle Ewigkeit büsste. Doch Balador zerschlug die Fesseln und knechtete mit Ylandyr's Hilfe genauso viele Ydyr wie ihm Elbenkrieger unterstanden. Dann zwang Balador jeden Ydyr in den Leib seiner Getreuen und erschuf auch zuletzt sich selber neu. Die Seher ketteten die verdorbenen Geschöpfe an die gleissenden Seelen der Elben, auf dass sie beide Qualen erlitten. Hernach flüsterten die Seher Worte der Macht über die Leiber und zwangen die Ydyr vor den Elben in die Knie, auf dass die Elben die Vollmacht über ihre neuen Leiber behielten. Als das verwerfliche Werk Balador's und seiner Seher vollbracht war, stiegen nacheinander dreiunddreissig fürchterliche Elbendämonen aus den Höhlen der Weisagung empor und dort, wo sie den Boden Quel'Solomar's betraten, verdunkelte sich der Boden und bis heute wächst nichts mehr an jenem verfluchten Ort. Mit ihren gleißenden Augen erkannten die Elbendämonen nun all das, was sie sich vorher verwehrt hatten und in großem Gelächter und schönen Gesängen verschlangen sie ihre Weiber und Kinder im Dorf und zogen gegen Thorartar in den Kampf. Aufgrund ihrer schrecklichen Macht und Grausamkeit sprach sich bald herum, dass jene, die sich schlicht die Ysil Baladur nannten, gekommen waren, um Woltar und Ultor, die beiden mächtigsten Generäle Thorartars am Schlachtfeld zu fällen. Und es heisst, dass selbst Thorartar vor Wolllust erschauderte, als man ihm Einzelheiten des Gemetzels, das die Ysil Baladur an seinen Dienern angerichtet hatten, berichtete. Doch bevor Thorartar ihrer habhaft werden konnte, verschwanden die Ysil Baladur vom Antlitz der Welt. Man reihte sie später unter den Shaonarim ein und tilgte sie aus dem Buch des Lebens in Quoun. Es heisst, dass die Kriege der Wende und Tore die Ysil Baladur im Exodus der vielen anderen vergessenen Völkern ebenfalls auf die Welt gespült habe. Die Ysil Baladur sind bereits auf den ersten Blick als unnatürliche und verdorbene Geschöpfe zu erkennen. Es gehört zu ihrem Manneswerdungs-Ritus, den Vergessenen Pakt einzugehen. Im Rahmen des Paktes werden Dämonen der niederen Ebenen und der siedenden Blutmoore in den Leib der Elben beschworen, an ihre Seelen gebunden und ihrem Willen unterworfen. Diejenigen unter ihnen, deren Wille nicht stark genug ist und die dem Rasen der Ydyr unterliegen, werden in magische Ketten gelegt und in Zeiten besonderer Not als Kriegsbestien gegen ihre Feinde entfesselt. Ansonsten behalten die Ysil Baladur ihren scharfen Verstand und scheinen trotz ihres beunruhigendem Äußeren über eine ruhige, berechnende Art zu verfügen. Doch dieser Eindruck kann täuschen, sind sie doch immer dem Geflüster ihrer Paktierer ausgesetzt und sehen alles letztlich durch verdorbene Augen. Die Elben wirken bis auf ihre gleißenden Augen, in denen das grüne Feuer von Ondolas mit spürbarer Hitze lodert, normal. Doch wenn sie auf die ungeheuren Kräfte der Ydyr zurückgreifen, dann manifestieren sich die Merkmale der geflügelten und gehörnten Kreaturen auf ihnen. Und jedesmal, wenn ein Ysil Baladur dem Wahn anheim fällt, bleibt eines dieser Merkmale unverbergbar an ihm zurück. Die ältesten der Ysil Baladur, vor allem aber Balador, von dem man sagt, dass er wahrhaft unsterblich geworden sei, seien in Nichts mehr von den Ydyr zu unterscheiden. Sie schreiten als gehörnte und geflügelte Nachtmahre von schrecklicher Schönheit und Grausamkeit zugleich durch die Reihen der Jüngeren und scheinen vollends der Dunkelheit ihrer Seelen anheim gefallen zu sein. Obwohl sie es nie zugeben würden, sprechen manche davon, dass es bereits vorkam, dass kurzzeitige Allianzen geschlossen wurden zwischen Vertretern aus Quoun und einzelnen Ysir Baladur. Hinter vorgehaltener Hand wird von einigen Wenigen behauptet, dass die Ysil Baladur hinter ihrer düsteren Fassade noch immer dem Volk der Elben ergeben sind in Zeiten der Not. Doch dies könnte auch, so die generelle Meinung, ein fataler Trugschluß sein. Moros Tilgur Die Höhlen des Rasens sind jener Ort, an dem Balador ir Ysil Baladur mit seinen Schergen Ylandyr verschleppten und einkerkerten, nachdem die Siegel gebrochen waren. Die Höhle, die früher als Moros Sintaras, Höhlen der Elbenlichter, bekannt war, wurde bis in den letzten Winkel verdorben und besudelt. Und als die Worte Ylandyr's ewig weitersprudelten, schrieben sie sich auf den Wänden fort und öffneten Tore in die Blutmoore von Ondolas. Moros Tilgur gilt seither als Mekka für Infernalisten und Teufelsanbeter. Es ist einer der wenigen überlieferten Orte, an denen Tore zur Hölle offenstehen. Man munkelt, dass die Ysil Baladur in der Zeit der Tore über Moros Tilgur zurückgekehrt sein sollen nach Kay Eriya. Naonaramilis Die Windheuler In jener Zeit wurden viele Schlachten gegen den Fleischgewordenen geführt, und trotz des Eifers und der Kraft des elbischen Volkes fielen sie oder wurden gegen ihren Willen in seine Dienste gezwungen. So gründeten vier der mächtigesten Magier der Earaldar und drei jener begnadesten Weber der Sintir den Konvent von Ur'Audrias Ethelia, gelegen in einem Turm, in der der Konvent mächtige Rituale wirkte und von wo aus sie weithin ihren Einfluss spüren liessen. Der Konvent von Ur'Audrias Ethelia erkannte bald, dass selbst sie, die sie die mächtigsten Gelehrten ihres Volkes waren, alleine nichts ausrichten vermochten gegen den Wandel, den Thorartar über ihr Land brachte. So ersann Reagaldir, ein Earaldar unter ihnen, ein Beschwörungsritual von großer Bedeutung. Als dunkle Wolken sich über Ur'Audrias Ethelia zusammenbrauten und das Land in Dunkel hüllten, sprachen Gilriel, Vanias, Ilmaris unter Reagaldir's Anleitung Worte von großer Macht und die Sintir Helvenor, Glirfindris und Lorfinil webten sie in ein gleißendes Gewand, in dem sich das Leuchten der Sterne fing, und sie erschufen Ur, den Todesengel von Ur'Audrias Ethelia, und befahlen ihm das Heer von Thorartar zu suchen und zu besiegen. In einem gewaltigen Schrei der Verzweiflung und der Rachegelüste, denn Ur hatte nichts anderes von den Magiern mitbekommen auf den Weg als ihre Macht und ihre Ängste, brach er durch den Himmel in den Osten auf und hinterließ eine Spur aus Feuer und Haß am Firmament. Hernach hörten die Sieben keine Kunde mehr, doch als sie am siebten Tag aus den Fenstern ihres Turmes blicken, da erschraken sie. Ur hatte getan wie ihm geheissen, er hatte alle dahin gerafft, die sich ihm entgegengestellt hatten. Doch in seiner Heimtücke und seinem Haß hatte er alle wiedererweckt und hungernd zum Turm des Konvents gesandt. Dort lagerten sie nun, eine totenstille Armee, und blickten mit funkelnden, verlangenden Augen zum Turm hinauf. Nun saßen die sieben Magier gefangen in ihrem Turm und bangten um ihr Leben, hatten sie doch all ihre Kraft für die Schaffung Ur's aufgegeben. Da sagte Glirfindris: warum bitten wir nicht Ethelia, die Königin über die heulenden Winde, um Hilfe, hat sie uns nicht mehrfach ihre Hand gereicht. Doch Reagaldir war bang vor dieser Idee, war Ethelia doch für ihre Verschlagenheit und Grausamkeit weithin bekannt. Nachdem sie lange diskutiert hatten und die Toten vor ihren Toren sich zu regen begonnen hatten, um sich ihrer Leiber zu bemächtigen, da gab Reagaldir doch nach. Also riefen sie Ethelia zu Hilfe. Und Ethelia kam in Geleit ihrer Heerscharen, die zahllos schienen. Sie fielen über die Toten her und zerbrachen sie und verteilten sie in alle Winde. Hernach kam Ethelia die Stiegen hinauf geschritten und nahm die Magier mit in ihr Reich. Dort kredenzte sie ihnen Weine, direkt aus den kalten Winden des Chaos geschöpft und als die Magier ihren Verstand verloren, raubte sie ihre Herzen als Pfand. Danach besiegelten sie gemeinsam den Bund der Naonaramilis, der Windheuler, und gründeten einen neuen Konvent. Die Naonaramilis sehen sich als Agenten der wilden Schöpfung und der Kräfte des bösen Wahns und Alptraums. Sie trachten seit ihrer Gründung danach, die mundäne Welt mit Krieg und Hexerei in jenes elementare Chaos wieder aufzulösen, aus der sie einst erschaffen wurde. All jene, die den Naonaramilis beitreten, müssen Königin Ethelia ewige Treue schwören und vom Wein der heulenden Winde kosten. Erst danach lernen sie die Welt der Faeries zu verstehen und können entscheiden, ob sie sich sofort dem wilden, elementaren Chaos ergeben oder ob sie selbstlos den Krieg der Naonaramilis in die Welt hinaustragen wollen. In diesen Belangen sind sie aber von fanatischem Feuer ergriffen, das fast an religiösen Wahn grenzt. Naonaramilis, so heisst es, erwecken die Faerienatur in den elbischen Seelen und führen daher die Elben zu den noblen Ursprüngen ihrer Herkunft zurück. Viele der Naonaramilis sind begnadete Hexer in infernalischen oder feenhaften Gebieten. Sie herrschen über die Gezeiten, die Winde und die Wälder. In der mundänen Welt jedoch sind sie schwach und anfällig, was erklären könnte, weshalb ihre Eroberungen nur langsam wenn auch stetig voranschreiten. Category:Kay Eriya